vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardin Winchester
Summary Cardin Winchester is an attendee of Beacon Academy, and the leader of Team CRDL. His weapon of choice is The Executioner, a large, black mace. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Cardin Winchester Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntsman-in-training, Leader of Team CRDL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled mace wielder), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With The Executioner), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Able to easily defeat Jaune Arc before his training with Pyrrha. Put up a fight against Pyrrha alongside the rest of his team but was defeated without much issue. One shot an Ursa during the Battle of Beacon) Speed: Hypersonic (Deflected bullets off of his mace in his spar with Pyrrha) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be at least somewhat comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Was able to tank a couple of attacks from Pyrrha, albeit an Alpha Ursa dealt with him as well), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than them and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature.) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range with Mace, Several meters with explosions Standard Equipment: The Executioner, Plate Armor Intelligence: He is a rather opportunistic, as he quickly noticed an exploitable piece of info to use against Jaune. In addition, Cardin was shown in the battle against Pyrrha to wait for his allies to create an opening before making his attack; however, he unwittingly knocks out Dove Bronzewing during one of his assault Weaknesses: Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Cardin with his mace.png|Cardin with his mace File:V2 05 00012.png|Explosive blasts from his mace File:V2_05_00024.png|Explosive blasts from his mace (2) *'The Executioner:' The Executioner is a large, black mace, with ten flat flanges being extended farther outward than a regular mace would and a Fire Dust crystal placed at the center, kept in place by four claws. The Executioner is shown to be able to discharge explosive blasts, even being able to fire off a series of explosions in quick succession all along the same line in certain situations, going towards in whatever direction it is currently aimed at that time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Mace Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8